Your Guide To Act Five
by icyboots
Summary: Act Five is a group of five let's players that formed a little over a year ago. Currently, they have over 130 videos in their channel. Each one of them has a channel of his own, too. Most of their videos are about games or anything related to them, but sometimes there's the occasional movie review. It's all enjoyable though. Well, at least their fan-base thinks so. ASGZC. Oneshot.


This has been brewing up in my mind ever since I jokingly suggested it. I thought of doing this in a different style even if I'm too nervous about it. Also, I suck at making up user-names.

* * *

**Your Guide To Act Five**

* * *

[Posted 8:53 - 7/31/0014 by **Shiva**]

Hello there, friend!

Since you're reading this, I think you know what I'm going to talk about, right?

Anyways, at first I thought of making one of these power-point thingies, but they became kind of a forgotten meme these days, so I'll settle for the good-old introductory post.

So Act Five. Hard to believe how popular they got, huh? Only a year since coming to scene and yet they're now one of the most popular let's players in YouTube history.

As a fan from day one (well, not really, but you get me), I think they deserve it.

**Summary**

Act Five is a group of five let's players that formed a little over a year ago. Currently, they have over 130 videos in their channel. Each one of them has a channel of his own, too. Most of their videos are about games or anything related to them, but sometimes there's the occasional movie review. It's all enjoyable though. Well, at least their fan-base thinks so.

**The Name**

The name of the group was chosen by GenX. A fan of literature, he thought of inspiring the name from his most favorite book, LOVELESS. The others quickly agreed to his decision.

* * *

"I don't like it," Sephiroth pointed out when Genesis told them the name he chose for their group.

"I don't care," Genesis shot back.

* * *

**The Five: GenX**

When it comes to Act Five, people immediately think of GenX. It's for a good reason, mind you, since his videos are one of the first uploaded in the channel and the most viewed.

GenX (Genesis Rhapsodos) is a 25-year-old college graduate (History major, if you're curious). His hot-tempered, cultured speech along with having the knack of playing the most difficult games he can find makes up an amazing combination that many fans still find themselves loving unconditionally.

* * *

So far, playing _The Immortal_ was an experience of irony - the character he was playing as was anything _but_ immortal considering his constant deaths - and developing trust issues. But, after gathering his all to beat the boss - that kicked his ass countless of times before - with meager health, Genesis finally beat him. "She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

In his bliss, he didn't hear Zack warning him about the bats heading his way immediately, and he heavily paid the price for it, now starting from the very beginning of the game.

"My friend, the fates are cruel," Sephiroth said, a laugh very evident in his voice.

Genesis didn't know which to glare hatefully at, Sephiroth or the Game-Over screen.

* * *

It was the thirtieth time Genesis had tried to beat _I Wanna Be The Guy_. It was the twenty fifth time he went past the apples - "They're cherries, though," Angeal noted - and it was the fifteenth time he fell for the same trick - the same _fucking_ point - just when he reached the end of the screen.

"It's official, you can't trust clouds," Genesis declared upon falling through that certain cloud to his inevitable demise.

Cloud, who was minding his own business, quietly making himself some coffee, looked mildly offended.

* * *

**The Five: Zax**

Zax (Zack Fair) stands at the middle when it comes to popularity. He's twenty two with a bright athletic future in his college, and by far the friendliest of the five. His casual, hilarious commentaries on horror games are sure to make you crack a smile.

* * *

"This kinda reminds me of the time I sneaked into my high-school lab," was Zack's only comment upon entering a room filled with mutilated mannequins in _Silent Hill 3_. "There was blood even!"

Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth just _stared_ at him.

* * *

The first few minutes of playing _Fatal Frame_, and Zack already had a conspiracy theory. "Why does every town in a horror game remind me of Nibelheim?" He was onto something, Zack just knew it. Ever since he visited that town for the holidays, he had this suspicion.

"You know too much," Cloud replied ominously.

* * *

**The Five: Hewlish**

When you talk about variety, your man is Hewlish (Angeal Hewley). He plays any game from any genre, as long as they're good. In addition to livestreams, he does lengthy reviews. Also at twenty five and a college graduate (Biology major), this member has a huge fan-base with various interests.

* * *

Frankly, both Genesis and Sephiroth were quite brutal regarding _Skyward Sword_; Sephiroth criticizing the game-play while Genesis criticizing the plot. It honestly got so annoying that Angeal - he liked the game just fine, thank you _very_ much - gave them the silent treatment.

He wondered what their opinions on the upcoming Zelda WiiU would be - if their opinion about _Skyward Sword_ would change the way it did with _Twilight Princess._

Oh, who was he kidding? The Zelda-cycle would strike again, and he just had to grin and bear it.

* * *

His recent marathon-playing of _Sly 2: Band of Thieves_ was doing things to his mind; he swore he heard the clinking of the clue bottles in the market, the shower, and even the restaurant he worked part-time at.

"At least you don't think the Dahaka is chasing after you every time you enter an alleyway," Cloud tried to comfort. "_Warrior Within_ messed me up."

"Hey, I never completed that game!" Zack exclaimed, getting up from his slouching to look for his copy of the game, but then giving up after a short while and asking Cloud for help.

Angeal would've smiled at their antics if it weren't for _damn_ clinking he kept hearing. Seriously, it was starting to get creepy.

* * *

**The Five: Sephs**

If you didn't know about Act Five from GenX, then you probably learned about it from Sephs (Sephiroth, no last name specified). Basically, what he does is diving through the bottomless depths of the video game industry - the places where no mere mortal dares to brave - and play the worst games he can find.

He's twenty four and studies Astrophysics. I don't know what gets him going after seeing the cosmic horrors he has seen, but I greatly admire him, and so do his _very_ sympathizing fans.

* * *

A couple of hours after playing _Ride to Hell: Retribution_, Sephiroth suddenly got up, his eyes eerily blank.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked in concern, Cloud echoing in expression.

"I'm going to burn Nibelheim to the ground," was the calm reply.

Zack and Cloud looked after his trail in disbelief then at each other, almost tripping as they hurriedly went after him.

* * *

In retrospect, maybe playing those unlabeled SNES games Genesis gave him for his birthday wasn't the best idea.

"Get out of way, Angeal."

Angeal, in a true noble but still annoying fashion, refused to budge or tell him where Genesis was. But much to his luck and Angeal's dismay, Genesis chose that moment to enter, looking at the way they were standing curiously. "What's the matter?"

"Run!" Angeal managed to say before Sephiroth broke free of his hold.

Eyes widening in alarm, Genesis did as told and ungracefully ran away.

* * *

**The Five: Fenrirz**

While he's the least known/popular one out of the five (for a lot of different reasons; less videos and a lot of time between them), Fenrirz (Cloud Strife) is impressive enough despite it all. An Engineering major and the youngest of the group at twenty one, Fenrirz's videos are a wild ride from start to finish due to the weird, obscure games he tends to play while being amazingly nonchalant - to the degree it's more amusing than seeing a proper, weirded-out reaction.

* * *

"Who's that... pigeon?" While Angeal saw Cloud playing many weird and strange games, the amount of _birds_ he was seeing in the game he was playing now - why was it called _Hatoful Boyfriend_? - rather concerned him.

"Hopefully, my boyfriend," Cloud replied, apparently making a wrong choice judging by his frown.

At that, Sephiroth, who was silently sitting beside Cloud so far, looked at the bird shown on the screen with something akin to loathing.

* * *

"I had this game for over ten years but I still don't know what it's about," Cloud mused aloud. Playing _Pepsi Man_ brought memories of his youth's confusion about the game. In hopes of finally getting an answer, he looked at Genesis and Zack questioningly.

Zack gave a shrug, looking as confused as he was while Genesis snorted. "It's a game about a man who collects Pepsi cans while being chased by Pepsi trucks, there's no need to understand anything."

Eyes narrowed, Cloud turned to Zack. "Smack him on the head."

Zack, rather happily, did - making sure to mess up his hair along with that, too, much to Genesis's utter annoyance.

* * *

**The Fandom/The Group's Stand About It**

As you'd expect, the fandom is huge - all with its fanworks, forums and problems. Act Five don't mind it though, some of them even actively participating via social media sites.

* * *

It fell on Genesis and Zack's shoulders to make official accounts of their group all over the internet; Angeal was too busy, Cloud was too awkward, and Sephiroth couldn't care less.

Surprisingly, it took three whole days before they had an argument about it.

"Oh, you're so not going to liveblog LOVELESS!"

"Well, you won't make a squatting tournament then."

* * *

**Uh... Erm... Shipping?**

Ah, knew this was going to be asked. Okay, here's the deal: Act Five don't mind that, too. Just don't start ship-wars; we had a few before and let me tell you, they were _ugly_. Also because it would be pointless since all five of them are together.

Yeah... I never mentioned that, did I?

* * *

_Every. Single. Time_ Angeal decided to make a livestream, his lovers would decide to invade his personal space - which he didn't mind at all, but not when thousands were _watching_.

Zack would shamelessly drape himself over his back, Sephiroth would place his head on his shoulders and sometimes gently kiss his neck, Cloud would sit beside him and flirt in his terrible-but-somehow-effective way, and Genesis would kiss him in a passion that was better saved in the _bedroom_ for goodness's sake!

It was when he had enough, deciding to turn off the camera from now on but not before asking about what the hell they were doing, that they answered that he looked - as Zack put it - _hot_when he was busy playing, wearing headphones and commenting on the speaker attached to it.

Angeal never been more confused or flattered in his life.

* * *

If there was any kind of weird games Cloud liked to play the most, it was surely weird dating-sim games.

His lovers didn't share this opinion of his, a fact he was oblivious to despite their obvious huffing and sneering at the characters he was trying to court. At least, not until he loudly professed his eternal love to _Jurassic Heart_ - he could date dinosaurs. What a time to live in - as a result, getting gems of replies from them.

"A T-Rex can't indulge you in bondage, can it?"

"Or... anything, really."

"If you have a fetish for dinosaurs, you could've just _told_ us."

"I bet I'll look good in a dinosaur outfit."

Cloud just laughed - laughed and laughed and laughed until his stomach burned as the others watched him with fondness, jealousy slowly fading away.

* * *

As the resident player of shitty games - as the fandom called him - Sephiroth was often challenged to play the worst of all, especially by his lovers who would offer a tempting price in exchange.

"I'll never use your shampoo again if you completed it." Zack grinned as he handed him _Sonic 2006_, looking quite assured of himself.

"I'll give you back-rubs for a month." Angeal solemnly promised, handing him _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_.

"I won't quote LOVELESS for a week," Genesis vowed as he smugly handed him _Zelda's CD-i_ games.

"I'll do that thing with the role-play you want." Cloud shurgged as he handed him _E.T._

Not one to disappoint, Sephiroth played them all. And despite the horribleness and the atrocities he endured, he got out of the whole ordeal with a smirk. As a result being assured that his shampoo was all his to use, getting a month of Angeal's back-rubs, a week free of LOVELESS, and finally engaging in that role-play scenario he wanted inwardly for _years._

* * *

Zack absolutely _loved_ getting his lovers to play horror games or show them how to play them.

In addition to the fact that he would introduce them to his favorite franchises - he already got Angeal and Sephiroth to be _Resident Evil_ fans while Genesis and Cloud to be _Silent Hill'_s - there was the opportunity to steal a kiss, a grope, sometimes even a hug if something scared them - which, surprisingly enough, happened _a lot_.

"You'll never speak this to anyone." Genesis glared at him, the desired effect of it failing in the face of how tightly he was clinging to him.

"That you screamed as if your butt was on fire? Why would I ever do that?"

If he was being completely honest, this was his favorite thing about his lovers playing horror games.

* * *

Playing difficult games sometimes resulted in Genesis leaving the room with an angry scream. They honestly got so used to his antics that they found ways to soothe him. At times, Cloud picked him up and told him to take a break, Zack was prone to giving him playful kisses, Angeal cooked him something he liked, and Sephiroth let him take out his frustration on him in any way Genesis desired.

Of course, another game would render their efforts useless, but they would also gladly repeat the cycle.

* * *

**So...**

I do hope this post made things easier for you to understand, and if it didn't then I'll make another post with more details (and links to other posts, too!) soon. If you got any questions, though, feel free to ask!

Welcome to the fandom! I hope you'll enjoy your stay among us!


End file.
